


Nope

by Vcxahlia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Skye is a thousand percent done, Skye rejects your romantic comedy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcxahlia/pseuds/Vcxahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skye rejects the romantic comedy her life has turned into.</p>
<p>For my friend knightsofsummer on tumblr, who prompted me with "Steve/Skye - literally bumping into each other au" on a list of au prompts I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope

Skye was late. She was so late. And now she was going to have to deal with Coulson’s disappointed face, which just sucked. It wasn’t fair that her boss had the ability to look like a particularly sad puppy. If she was lucky, his boyfriend was back in town and he’d be too distracted by staring off in the distance soppily and sighing and writing Phil Barton-Coulson on his freaking trapper keeper with little heart doodles around it to making said disappointed face.

Don’t get her wrong. She liked Coulson’s boyfriend, even if she often wondered how the hell they’d ever gotten together. Clint was handsome and funny and more likely to laugh than get mad when she called him ‘mom’ to Coulson’s ‘dad’. Plus there had been that one time that Fitz had gotten drunk and shouted that Clint ‘wasn’t their real mom’. That had been great. And Clint was clearly as smitten with her boss as Coulson was with him, so that gave him bonus points. But he also traveled a lot for work and Coulson was always grumpy without him. Which sucked.

And Coulson had been more grumpy than ever, ever since his protege (his OTHER protege, she corrected in her head), Grant Ward, had left their small startup to go back to his old boss, John Garrett. Garrett was an asshole, and Skye couldn’t begin to say why Grant would pick him over them. They were awesome. And she definitely wasn’t upset because she and Grant had been flirting and she’d thought it was going somewhere. Nope. No sir. Not at all. And she definitely wasn’t running late because she’d overslept after going out with Simmons and May for a drinking and bitching fest the night before. And she _definitely_ didn’t have the hangover to end all hangovers. Nope. No way. No how. Not at all. No si-

Her train of thought ground to a halt as she ran into a wall right outside the building for SHIELD Security. Or it felt like a wall. She was pretty sure it was a wall, even though she had no idea why there would be a random wall in the middle of the street. She swore as she dropped her things, scrambling to pick them up only to knock heads with said wall. Looking up, she stared for a long moment. The guy in front of her was gorgeous. Like stupidly gorgeous. Like how the fuck was this guy actually a person gorgeous. She rushed to get her things together, then got to her feet.

"Nope," she said firmly.

"Nope?" The guy looked confused, and she couldn’t really blame him. "Uh…what are we noping?"

"Nope," she repeated. "Just nope."

"Do you mind clarifying that?" the guy asked, and she had to decide between staring up at his perfectly chiseled jaw, because of course the guy was a freaking giant, or staring at his even more perfectly chiseled chest. And that way led to madness. "I’m sorry, by the way, for running into you. I was just-"

"Seriously, nope." She stressed the words. "I’m not doing this. I’m not running into a guy on the street and then knocking heads. This is not a really bad romantic comedy. I don’t need you to use your penis to teach me the wonders of life and love. I mean, seriously…how is your face fair? How? Are you photoshopped? Because that-" she took a moment to gesture at his offensively perfect _everything_ , “that can’t possibly be real. I am way too hungover for this and I can’t deal with your…everything right now.”

She realized belatedly that she was yelling at the guy in the middle of the street like a crazy person, but he weirdly didn’t seem all that offended. Mostly just confused. And slightly amused. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He was smiling and she was pretty sure his smile was made of puppies and kittens and rainbows. She was going to puke. This was the least fair thing ever.

"I’m sorry for my everything," Mr. Perfect McHandsomeface offered with a shrug. "I hope your day gets better."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. The both moved and she bit back a curse as they both made for the door to SHIELD. And then the fucker had the audacity to hold the door. She hated everything.

"Sorry," he said again. "I’m just visiting a friend. I can…go, if you want. Come back later."

"No," she sighed. "It’s fine. Come on."

They were barely in the door when Coulson was walking out, Clint at his side. So apparently today was Bone Your Boyfriend at Work day. Good to know. At least Coulson probably wouldn’t be too pissed that she was late.

"Skye you’re-" he started right on cue, only to stop. "Oh, good. You’ve met Steve. He’s going to be helping to design our new logo. I want you to work with him on the changes we’re making to the website."

Meanwhile, Clint was giving Steve a grin and moving over to give him a hug and a slap on the back. “Hey, Steve!” he grinned. “Didn’t know you were back in town. I thought you were still deployed. I swear, this asshole never tells me anything.”

Great. So Photoshop O’Gorgeouseyes, or Steve as he was apparently called, was Phil and Clint’s friend. Who was an artist. And a soldier. And probably rescued orphans in his free time and ran marathons for charity. Her life was so unfair and everything sucked. She dropped to the floor, just sitting there and putting her head in her hands.

"Uh…Skye?" Phil sounded concerned.

"Is she broken?" Clint sounded like he wanted to back away slowly, which was generally his response to emotions. "Did Steve break her?"

"She’s just having an existential crisis," Steve supplied. "We ran into each other outside…literally. Apparently she’s hungover and worried we’re in a romantic comedy."

She sighed. Time to accept her tragic fate. Or, she guessed it really wasn’t that tragic, considering those abs. Yeah, he was wearing a shirt, but she had a sixth sense for abs.

"Do you want to get coffee sometime?" she asked, looking up (and up and up and up) at Steve. Might as well embrace the madness.

"Sure," Steve said with a shrug. "Why not."

"Great," she said. "Now someone help me up. Otherwise, I’m just going to take a nap here. I wasn’t kidding about the hungover thing."


End file.
